


Coffee

by spookywords



Category: Original Work, The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Babysitting, Brahms isn't happy, Creepy, F/M, Horror, You must face the consequences, haunted doll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywords/pseuds/spookywords
Summary: Reader thinks it's going to be a normal day but Brahms has something in store for her.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire & Reader, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Coffee

The house is silent. You've grown used to it, though you can't exactly say it is _always_ silent. The house is old, so you hear the wood crack every now and then. You're so used to being by yourself, you've stopped paying attention to the way the house speaks. You guess that even old buildings talk, especially one as old as the one you're currently living in.

You can't say you're always alone, though. You chuckle to yourself, thinking of the porcelain doll you are about to wake up. You yawn, you stayed up till midnight yesterday because of a movie you found in Mr. Heelshire's office. Brahms was by your side the whole time. It was a Disney movie, you figured Brahms would've liked it if he was a real child. Everyone likes Disney movies.

“Good morning,” you say, opening the door. Your voice is sweet, you smile at the doll on the bed, cover brought to his chin. You pull it to the edge of the bed and you sit Brahms on the bed. You are still smiling, looking at the sleeping clothes you dressed him on for bed last night. You wish you had so many to choose from, dressing Brahms is what you like to do most, it reminds you of the time you used to play dolls.

“Did you sleep well? I had a nasty nightmare yesterday, the kind where I wake up sweating. Then I went back to sleep and don't really remember what I dreamed next. I just know it was a nightmare. Do you dream, Brahms?”

Of course the doll can't hear you, much less answer you. Still, you talk to him. It makes you feel less lonely. You take Brahms in your arms and head downstairs to the kitchen.

“I'm not really hungry but I won't say no to a cup of coffee.”

You haven't drunk coffee in a while. Actually, it has been weeks since the last time you tasted coffee, maybe at the airport when you arrived in England. Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire showed you the wonders of a cup of tea and since then you fell in love. Even before that you weren't a big fan of coffee, it did its work. However, today, you really feel like drinking some.

You haven't seen any coffee machine in the kitchen. The Heelshire are tea drinkers, you remember. Now that you think about it, they did mention something about coffee and the smell of it brewing; one of the two doesn't like it, but you can't really recall. You put Brahms in his chair and go to the pantry, you believe he isn't going to mind if you had a cup. You look around and you find coffee powder, the sight brings a smile to your lips.

“Guess what, Brahms? I found it! I'm gonna make us some coffee.” That if you find a filter or the machine. “Why would they have coffee powder and no way of using it? I mean,” you are still looking in the pantry, you think you see something on a lower shelf. You perceive it but your brain doesn't really register what is going on. Darkness grows behind you and the loud noise of the pantry door banging startles you, making you turn in the dark pantry.

“Damn it!” You curse, you shouldn't – Mrs. Heelshire told you so, but you can't help it. You reach for the door, there isn't a handle on the inside. You push at the door but it doesn't budge. You bang the palms of your hands on the surface of the door. Your heart races, you don't really understand. It wasn't unusual, though. It was Brahms, that much you've learned in your month babysitting the doll.

Brahms isn't a simple porcelain doll. You know it is haunted, you don't like to say it out loud but you've seen that many noises from the old house actually come from the doll. You haven't seen him doing it with your own eyes but you know. You've heard of possessed dolls and everything else that it implies. Brahms isn't evil, but sometimes he doesn't agree with you with something you do and you need to face the consequences.

Then it comes to you. The coffee. You realize that it is Brahms that doesn't enjoy the smell.

A shiver runs down your back. You like to tell yourself you've grown used to the whole spirit thing, the – not so pleasant – surprises the doll likes to do. It makes you walk on eggshells, that is also why you speak so lovingly to Brahms, you don't want to angry him. You thought you had learned the lesson the first time he scared you. You've been with him for a month, but you still have much to do. The money the family pays you is the only reason you haven't gone back home yet.

“Please, let me out!” You bang your fists on the door.

The pantry isn't too small but it isn't exactly big, either. You fit just fine in there but somehow the walls start the come closer to you. You try to regulate your breathing. You turn to the food and you search with your eyes through the canned food, the pasta, the cereal, the water bottles, you search for something that can get you out of there.

“Please, Brahms!” You shout. Is it really about the coffee? Or maybe about the last night's movie? It never happened before, maybe you did break a rule last night? The both of you stayed up past bed time. No more sleeping late for him. You've learned your lesson. Next time, you'll watch a movie alone if it means not being locked in the pantry again.

There is nothing sharp enough to get you out of there, but you see something that might help. A pair of scissors, still inside their package. You dig your nails on the back to open it. You take the scissors and put the sharp tip on the line where the door and the frame meet.

“I'm sorry, alright? I really am.”

It comes to you that you should dig a hole on the surface of the door. You are getting out of there somehow.

“Brahms, I see what I did wrong and I apologize, alright? Please, let me go.”

That is the part you hate most about your job. Babysitting a doll is easy, but babysitting a possessed doll is hard. It wasn't even written in the job ad, but you wouldn't have come if it had.

You punch holes in the door. The Heelshire will have to forgive you. It is their own fault, you say to yourself. They should've told you about the doll. Well, they did tell you to respect the rules, did they not?

It is useless. Your scissors does not free you, it doesn't matter how much strength you use, it just scratches the door. You sit down, facing it. Your eyes move to the floor, you can see a shadow in front of it. Your arms are filled with goosebumps. He's here.

“I'll be good,” you say, eyes on the shadow. You swallow your fear. “I won't break the rules again. Ever.”

The shadow remains still. It is quite chill in the pantry, now you are not so sure if the goosebumps are because of the cool air in there or the fact that Brahms is moving, the shadow is leaving.

You don't get up. You stay still, counting to fifty. You don't want to see him, not really. You are brave but you already have enough nightmares as it is. You don't want to meet the ghost in its real form, at least not _yet_.

Your counting reaches one hundred, that is when you check if you can get out of the pantry.

And you can. You push it open and face the kitchen. Brahms is not where you had put him, he's on the sink. You don't scream but you do get startled seeing him there. You look around you. The spirit is probably back in the doll. You smile at it.

“I'll make you breakfast now,” you try not to let your voice sound as shaky as your hands. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :-) And a huge thank you to my beta reader! <3
> 
> Find me on twitter: @witchoftheswamp and tumblr: thewitchoftheswamp


End file.
